


рядом

by nk_l_jt



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nk_l_jt/pseuds/nk_l_jt
Summary: соулмейт ау, где соулмейты просто соулмейты. они рядом и это главное.
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Kudos: 1





	рядом

Они рядом. Это главное. Их встреча — лучшее, что случалось с ними когда-либо.

Они соулмейты. В этой вселенной соулмейты не слышат мыслей друг друга, не чувствуют эмоций или боли друг друга. У них нет меток. Теоретически.

Но они соулмейты. Потому что они знают это. Они уверены в этом. Все в этом уверены.

Они могут знать, что думает другой. Возможно правильнее было бы сказать, что они догадываются. Но нет. Они знают. Они чувствуют малейшие перемены в настроении. Они знают, как это исправить. Что сказать. Что сделать.

У них нет меток с рождения. Но у них есть тату с именами друг друга. Оба ими гордятся. Это их любимые тату. Только один выставляет ее напоказ. Он рассказывает всему миру о своей любви. Он показывает то, как его переполняет любовь. Только второй прячет это от всего мира. Это только для них двоих. Это что-то личное. Интимное. Не для чужих глаз.

Они могут уставать друг от друга. Да, они соулмейты, но они всего лишь люди. Людям свойственно уставать. Но затем они понимают, что нуждаются в друг друге как в воздухе. И все хорошо. Они всегда возвращаются, потому что по другому и быть не может.

До их встречи случилось многое. Эта встреча — это то, что изменило их. Эта встреча — это то, что перевернуло все вокруг. Они оба в этом нуждались.

Они оба встречали не тех людей, они оба ломались. (мы все сломаны)  
Они оба были разбиты при встрече, после которой чувствовали себя как никогда живыми. Они поняли, что такое чувствовать себя действительно _живым_.

Они счастливы. Они есть друг у друга. _Они рядом_. И это главное.


End file.
